The production of electric power in emergencies or in remote locations is a common problem. A portable electric generator or portable power system may be used to produce electric power in emergencies or for delivering electric power to remote locations not served by the local electric utility.
One problem with existing portable power systems relates to the control of generator sets incorporated within them. In particular, while a generator set may be used efficiently to generate electric power for a stable demand, their efficiency drops for variable demands which are common in remote locations such as mines and drilling rig sites.
A need therefore exists for an improved method and system for controlling a portable power system. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.